transformersmarveloverwatchuniversefandomcom-20200214-history
Revolution Part 2 (Visionaries Crossover)
The Wreckers and Humans in Chains, the Spectral Knights on the run, how will Prysmos be saved from the Darkling Lords? One shall see... Plot Street Fighters Leoric unleashes his Totem against Darkling Lords, which proceeds to slay them. He orders Galadria to lead the Spectral Knights to safety, while he fends off more Darkling Lords. As the Spectral Knights flee, Craggor remains behind and aides Leoric in fighting the Darkling Lords. A Darkling Lord unleashes his spider Totem, which stabs and injures Craggor. Leoric tells Craggor to get to safety, but Craggor refuses, and unleashes his Animal Totem, a bearded troll. Leoric moves out of the way, as Craggor slays several more Darkling Lords. Inside the Dark Tower, Darkstorm demands to know why Elizabeth, her friends, and the Metal Knights are on Prysmos. Elizabeth refuses to tell, and Darkstorm moves on to her robot friend, Windblade. Windblade refuses to tell, and Darkstorm orders Reekon to torture Elizabeth. Reekon begins to slightly stab Elizabeth with a pike, and Windblade decides to tell Darkstorm. As Elizabeth tells Windblade to not tell him, Windblade tells Darkstorm that they were recruited by the Spectral Knights to liberate Prysmos from the Darkling Lords. Darkstorm begins to laugh, before ordering Reekon to escort the Metal Knights to the smelting pit. As Reekon escorts all of the Wreckers, he is attacked by Whirl and Roadbuster, and Roadbuster stomps on him, killing him. Whirl then proceeds to free his fellow Wreckers, and Road Rage asks what took so long. Roadbuster asks if she could see that his damn arm is missing. Mainframe scans Roadbuster and mentions that they are vulnerable to the Visionaries' magic. Windblade mentions that Leoric brought them there to die then. Roadbuster mentions that there's no time to argue, because the Darkling Lords are on the hunt for the Spectral Knights, who have disappeared. Windblade asks where they could've gone, and Arcee mentions The Xanthium. Windblade orders the Wreckers to return to the Xanthium. As they flee, Treadshot tells Windblade that he's staying behind to free their human friends. Windblade orders Havoc, Arcee, Hot Rod, Road Rage, and Raider to remain behind to help Treadshot. Windblade then leads the Wreckers out of New Valarak. Hot Rod asks Treadshot what they should do now, and Treadshot mentions to wreak havoc. Meanwhile, in the castle, a Darkling Lord approaches an injured Elizabeth, who manages to break free and kill the Darkling Lord with a knife she brought. She proceeds to free Natalie, Brittney, Mary, Grace, and Rachel from their chains. She then leads them out of the dungeons and deeper into the Citadel. They enter a room, where they find Animal Totems. She grabs one, grabs out her laptop from her backpack, then begins analyzing the Animal Totems. Elizabeth tells her friends that the Totems draw energy from the Talisman. She mentions that if they find a way to reverse the Talisman's power, they can shut off the "Visionary Force". Natalie asks where they can find the Talisman, and Grace begins to hack into the Citadel's systems, and finds it directly under Darkstorm's ass, his throne. In the streets, Craggor is killed when Lexor unleashes his Animal Totem, which crushes Craggor. As the Darkling Lords pin down Leoric's location, they find him to have disappeared. Virulina asks where they went, and Lexor mentions that he has no damn clue, but Darkstorm is going to be pissed like they won't believe. The Darkling Lords then leave back to the Citadel, and Leoric reappears, having hidden himself in a cavity within the street. Leoric then contacts his fellow Spectral Knights, who tell him that they've found the Wreckers' ship and taken refuge in it. Leoric then tells them that he is stranded in the middle of New Valarak. Galadria tells him that he'll be picked up shortly, once an Autobot arrives. Preparations for a Fallout Leoric arrives within the bridge of The Xanthium, where Windblade and several other Wreckers await him. Windblade mentions that they are vulnerable to the Visionaries' Magic, and Leoric mentions that he saw three of their allies killed by Darkling Lords. Windblade picks up Leoric violently, and asks why he foolishly let the Darkling Lords to take over. Inferno tells Windblade to calm down, as the fate of their Home Planet was not so different. Windblade calms down, and asks Leoric if he has a plan. Leoric asks if there weren't more Autobots with them, and Windblade mentions that they remained behind to save their human friends. Back in New Valarak's Citadel, Elizabeth and co. run into Treadshot's team. Treadshot mentions that they have to get out of there, and Elizabeth mentions that she has other plans. Treadshot doesn't listen, and orders them to flee. Grace steps up and tells Treadshot that Elizabeth has a plan to defeat the Darkling Lords. Treadshot heeds Grace, and listens. Elizabeth tells Treadshot that they shall distract Darkstorm, as she and her team find a way to shut down the Visionary Force from the Talisman. Elizabeth asks if he accepts the mission, and Treadshot asks his fellow Wreckers what they think. Raider, Road Rage, Hot Rod, Arcee, and Havoc all agree with Elizabeth's plan. Back in The Xanthium, Windblade orders all Wreckers to prepare for battle, as Leoric orders his Spectral Knights to prepare for a skirmish. Lazorlash tells Leoric that she's sorry for allowing Merklynn to take over, and Leoric forgives Lazorlash. Windblade orders Mainframe to dig The Xanthium out, and head for New Valarak. Mainframe actovates Metroplex's systems. The Xanthium then takes to the skies, and flies towards New Valarak. Battle for the Talisman Within the Citadel, Virulina tells Darkstorm that she failed to kill the remaining Spectral Knights. Darkstorm unleashes his golem totem, and sends Virulina flying out of the room. Merklynn tells Darkstorm that they need no worry, as the Spectral Knights will come to them. Cindarr then informs Darkstorm and Merklynn that the ship of the Wreckers is coming. Darkstorm orders the Darkling Lords to prepare for battle, as he leaves to join his forces. Merklynn then chuckles, as he leaves the room as well. Inside the throne room, Grace tells Elizabeth that the Talisman is underneath the throne. She asks if anyone has any explosives, and Rachel hands her a grenade. Rachel mentions that she snagged Hilde's bag before she left, so they have plenty of explosives. Elizabeth thanks Rachel, before proceeding to detonate the grenades to destroy the throne, revealing the Talisman. Natalie then scans it, and finds a crack. Elizabeth brings out a wielding torch and begins to try and close the crack. Outside, The Xanthium appears in the skies above, and Windblade orders for The Wreckers to attack. Leoric orders his Spectral Knights to do the same. Meanwhile, Roadbuster remains behind to be looked upon by Mainframe. Whirl and Sandstorm team up and fly down, firing upon several Darkling Lords, incinerating them. Darkstorm orders them to attack the Wreckers. Inside the Citadel, Treadshot, Raider, Road Rage, Hot Rod, Arcee, and Havoc are met with Merklynn. Treadshot orders them to engage the Darkling Lord, and Merklynn uses Telekinesis to send each Wrecker flying. Raider sends a missile at Merklynn, who uses his telekinesis to redirect it to Havoc. Raider asks where Merklynn learned to do that, and Merklynn mentions that there is more to the Talisman than the Visionary Force. In the other room, Elizabeth's team manages to wield the Talisman, turning off the Visionary Force. Outside, the Visionary Force turns off, confusing both sides of the battlefield. As Leoric draws his whip, Darkstorm grips his ax. Both Leoric and Darkstorm order their forces to charge. The Spectral Knights and the Wreckers begin fighting the Darkling Lords. Virulina engages in a fight with Leoric, as Galadria and Lazorlash engage Darkstorm. Lazorlash and Galadria defend themselves from Darkstorm. Whirl and Sandstorm go on a bombing run, killing several Darkling Lords. Meanwhile, Merklynn enters the room, and attacks Elizabeth's crew. He sends all of them flying, except for Elizabeth, who shoots him in the shoulder. Merklynn chokeholds Elizabeth, telling her that she's a child. Elizabeth says otherwise, but is sent flying. Merklynn then breaks the seal on the Talisman, reactivating the Visionary Force. The Totems Reacovate, and Darkstorm's Golem appears. Galadria sends out her Dolphin to fight the golem. Leoric sends out a lion totem, as Virulina sends a shark totem. Btoh sides are slaughtered, and Broadside is struck in the leg with magic. Windblade then severes Broadside's leg. Leoric then takes advantage of Virulina, and kills her when his lion totem bites her neck. He then engages in Darkstorm, who injures both Galadria and Lazorlash. Leoric and Darkstorm engage in a fight, and Darkstorm gains the upper hand. Darkstorm manages to destroy Leoric's totem, and prepares to kill him, until he is shot and killed by Inferno. Inside the throne room, Merklynn reveals that the Darkling Lords were never the legacy of the Warlock, but he himself. Merklynn then enchants the Talisman to only give him power. Outside, the Spectral Knights begin to lose energy once again. As Merklynn powers up, Natalie hands Elizabeth a rocket hammer built by Elizabeth's brother, Michael. She then smashes the Talisman, which causes a bigger crack to form. Elizabeth orders everyone to break the Talisman. The humans and the assembled Wreckers (Treadshot's team) begin firing on the Talisman. The Talisman breaks more, causing a magic overload on Merklynn, which proceeds to kill him. After another blow, the Talisman shatters, and light fills the entire planet. After the light leaves, Prysmos appears more majestical. All said and done Elizabetha dn her team reunites with the other Wreckers. Windblade asks what happened, and Elizabeth mentions that they destroyed the Talisman, which somehow brought a beautiful image to Prysmos. Leoric mentions it as the Second Age of Peace. Leoric thanks Windblade and the Wreckers for helping them liberate Prysmos from the Darkling Lords. Windblade thanks Leoric, before ordering everyone to board The Xanthium. The Xanthium blasts off into space, as Galadria tells Leoric that all their allies have not died in vain, that Peace is brought back to Prysmos. As The Xanthium travels back to Earth, Windblade calls all humans to the Bridge. Elizabeth, Grace, Natalie, and the others enter the Bridge. Elizabeth asks what's happening, and WIndblade mentions that they have shown bravery and valor, even facing an alien species they never before have seen. Windblade then inducts Elizabeth and her friends into The Wreckers... Featured Characters * Prysmosians ** Spectral Knights *** Leoric *** Galadria *** Craggor *** Lazorlash ** Darkling Lords *** Darkstorm *** Reekon *** Lexor *** Virulina * Humans ** Elizabeth Oxton * Autobots ** Omnibots *** Windblade ** Wreckers *** Havoc *** Treadshot *** Whirl *** Road Rage *** Mainframe *** Arcee *** Raider *** Sandstorm ** Rallybots *** Roadbuster *** Hot Rod ** Elite Guard ** Team Prime Soundtrack * "Come with me now" by KONGOS * "Revolution" by Orange Episode Casualties * Various Darkling Lords * Reekon * Craggor * Various Spectral Knights * Virulina * Darkstorm * Merklynn Notes TBE Episode Script Revolution Part 2 Script